


Dark Htgiartsmai

by SilenceWench



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:47:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27700238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilenceWench/pseuds/SilenceWench
Summary: Death note? I only know Life note.
Kudos: 1





	Dark Htgiartsmai

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this is my first fanfic

Dark Htgiartsmai didn’t see the notebook fall from the sky. Lol bye.


End file.
